ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathrem's Plan
is the 45th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on February 24th, 2007.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/045.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Deathrem's Plan" Synopsis Ultraman Mebius must fight Deathrem of the Four Heavenly Kings. However, when the alien takes GUYS hostage, Mebius must choose between saving them, or saving the public from Deathrem's Destruction. Plot Having dealt with Lunatyx and destroyed the Space-Time Wave, GUYS are in its Phoenix Nest and are returning back to their base having completed their mission on the moon. Supreme Chairman Takenaka and Aya have returned home and Mirai is eagerly awaiting the return of his comrades. A Newscast is seen doing a report of the imminent return of GUYS's Phoenix Nest when all of a sudden, a red wave overtakes the ship and it explodes to Mirai's horror. As the newscast continues, it is revealed that George had survived the explosion, but the rest of the crew is lost and heavily presumed dead. The public is outraged and deeply saddened at the supposed demise of GUYS, but Mirai and Yuki refuse to believe the story. When George recovers from explosion, he reveals to them both that the crew is indeed still alive, but they are being held hostage by Deathrem, another member of the Four Heavenly Kings, who demands Ultraman Mebius as ransom for their release, and George was spared by Deathrem so as to pass on the message to Mirai. Shortly after, Deathrem himself arrives in Ayase-city and proceeds to destroying it, causing panic and destruction throughout it. Mirai shows up and transforms into Ultraman Mebius to battle Deathrem, but upon remembering Deathrem's deal, he is unable to fight back in fear of Deathrem killing the members of GUYS. Also watching the fight are several civilians who order Mebius to fight back to avenge GUYS, unaware of the stipulations. Also there is Hideki Goh, the human host of Ultraman Jack. Goh/Jack points out to Mebius that the crew is indeed alive and are hidden by an invisible barrier by Deathrem. However, Deathrem notices Jack too and he threatens Mebius that if Jack gets involved, or if Mebius fights back, he will kill GUYS within their imprisonment. With no alternative, Mebius gets beaten down by an overconfident Deathrem until the alien decides to finish off Mebius for another day, leaving the Ultra broken, and the people of the city hopeless. Later that day, Mebius (now having turned back into Mirai) is confronted by George, who tries to console his comrade, only for them to be found and chastised by the angry civilians who saw the fight between Mebius and Deathrem. Despite Mirai informing them of GUYS's hostage situation, the people of Japan label Mebius's actions as favoritism, believing that Mebius and GUYS are having a conspiracy, choosing to save themselves over protecting the people of Japan. Overnight, GUYS's reputation begins to plummet due to how the public believes Mebius wishes to protect GUYS over them and Mirai becomes aggravated by the outcry of ignorance. However on the Phoenix Nest, after being tended to by the other GUYS members for his injuries, Sakomizu explains to everyone what Deathrem's Plan is: To break the trust between Ultraman and Humanity. Feeling that the lives of the public are more important than theirs, the members of GUYS decide to reach out to Mebius/Mirai to let them know how they feel. The next day, Mirai is seen sulking, conflicted by what he wants to do, and what he feels he must do. During his sulk however, he is confronted by Hideki Goh again, this time in person. Goh explains to Mirai that even though the humans are given him a hard time, the only way to properly understand them is to see both sides of them, both the good and the bad, as that has been part of the reason why Ultras continue protecting the Earth. Shortly after Goh explains things to Mirai, Deathrem appears again, to which Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again. Deathrem gloats that the people still distrust him for his selection of protecting GUYS over them, and demonstrates by shooting some fireballs at them only for Mebius to take the blast. Deathrem then proceeds to attacking the city he's in. On the battlefield though, a broadcasting crew is called in by a restaurant owner who tells them that GUYS is contacting them through a transceiver. GUYS's message towards Mebius is broadcasted to all of Japan, telling him to fight and beat Deathrem and to forget about them as the public's safety is more important than their own and to fight for their cause. Realizing how terribly they've acted towards GUYS and Mebius, the civilians begin to cheer for Mebius to save GUYS, to Deathrem's bewilderment. With GUYS's message delivered, Mebius attacks Deathrem, who desperately tries to kill GUYS with his fireballs. Noticing that GUYS are in trouble, Hideki Goh transforms into Ultraman Jack to shield GUYS from Deathrem's attacks. With Jack protecting his comrades and humanity's faith in him restored, Mebius transforms into his Burning Brave Mode and beats up Deathrem until finally, the alien is destroyed by a combination of Mebius's Mebium Burst and Jack's Specium Ray. When Mirai and George return to GUYS's HQ, Ultraman Jack has brought the Phoenix Nest back with them and he departs too, and Mirai has a tearful reunion with his comrades and Goh bids them farewell.. Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Burning Brave Mode *GUYS *Ultraman Jack Monsters *Deathrem *Glozam *Alien Mefilas Notes *Aide Toriyama and Maru do not appear in this episode. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes